Majora Solaris (Solaris Phoenix 1.0)
Majora is a former student at Beacon Academy. His weapon of choice is a greatsword/shotgun/bat, known as Yubel. He is a phoenix Faunus with wings to prove it. Appearance Majora is a skinny guy with untidy black hair that graduates to indigo at the tips and indigo eyes. Majora wears a nondescript black zip-up hoodie, that he usually keeps unzipped, with a red hood. He wears his emblem on the left side of the hoodie just above his heart. He also wears a pair of black sweat pants with an outline of red feathers going up his right pant leg while the left pant leg has an outline of indigo flames going up it in a similar fashion. He also primarily red bird wings, with yellow and orange feathers scattered throughout them which he usually keeps folded against his back when he's around other people so as not to hit them with his wings by accident. Personality Majora is somewhat of an introvert. He likes to read and draw but can't seem to get peace and quiet unless he finds some out of the way place usually higher off the ground. He does this because he feels more at peace when he's not on the ground. He will occasionally go out and have fun with other people but its mostly if he's literally dragged away from what he was doing or if he has nothing else to do. Majora can also be described as being a calm, confident and cocky guy. He also has a humorous side, often making puns and jokes in the middle of battle. He also uses dry wit and sarcasm at times, to amuse himself at the very least. In addition to his humor he also has a tendency to smack people upside the head just to amuse himself and because he doesn't feel like messing up his hands he uses for his drawing. Weapons and Abilities Weapon Majora wields a greatsword/shotgun/bat known as Yubel. Yubel stays in inactive form as a compact form of the shotgun mode. In either Majora will often use Dust to give him an edge in a battle. He has a preference for Fire Dust but will use others if it allows him to get an advantage. Semblance Dark Fire is the name of Majora's Semblance. It allows him to create and manipulate indigo flames. Here's a list of uses for Dark Fire: in Batlle Fireballs Jets of Flame Melt rock Practical uses Cooking Campfires Heat Source Forging Abilities Majora can use his wings to create strong blasts of wind or to gain speed. Most of the time he just uses his wings so he can fly. He can also move his wings like they're a separate set of limbs as demonstrated when he smacks people upside the head with them. He is also great at fighting whether it be in a sanctioned fight or not. He very rarely loses to people around his age. He is also able to turn into a raven at will. Background He got into Signal at the age of 13 and made Yubel himself. After 4 years in Signal, he got into Beacon a year before Team RWBY. He was present at the Fall of Beacon but never was never seen in combat. This is because he was the only one capable of aerial combat. He was in the air slashing apart any Grimm that just so happened to get in his way. As he was flying towards Beacon Tower he saw a silver flash. He later found out this flash was caused by first year student, Ruby Rose. Since then, he has been a simple sellsword, making money by selling his skills to the highest paying individual. Trivia * The name Majora Solaris came from 2 different games, Majora from Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Solaris from Sonic '06. Majora is the more or less the final boss of Majora's mask. Solaris is also the final boss of Sonic '06. Solaris also means "Of the Sun" that way the name is still part of the color naming rule as Yang's name literally means "Sunny Little Dragon" Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Fan Made Semblance Category:Loook Category:Looking For Team Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Property of Majora Solaris Category:Fan Made Weapon Category:Faunus Category:Mythical Creature Faunus Category:Man-made Category:Artist Category:Shotgun User Category:Sword User